


Nightmares Are Dreams Too

by ironsibIings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, Ironsiblings, Multi, Shorts, ironkids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironsibIings/pseuds/ironsibIings
Summary: A collection of short stories based on Iron Dad, Iron Siblings, Iron Family and more!
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cassie Lang & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener/Cassie Lang, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Cassie Lang, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction

So, I've been wanting to write shorts for some time so I'm finally starting! I've been in my feels lately so I'm going to start my first work on Ao3 with Iron Dad, Iron Siblings, and Iron Family! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Don't hesitate to leave requests or ideas for shorts in the comments!


	2. i would have stayed up with you all night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morgan hasn't had a good nights sleep since the funeral and after she wakes up from the nightmare that she's had every single night, she picks up the house phone and calls the one person who she knows might be awake. peter parker.

Seven months. 

It had been seven long and tiring months since Tony Stark had died. Since Morgan heard her father say "I love you 3000" for the last time. Seven months since her mom pushed his arc reactor into the lake.

It had also been seven months since she had met Peter Parker for the first time. Her father had told her amazing stories about her older brother. Stories about Spider-Man, or just Peter being Peter. Because, as Tony continuously told Morgan, "Peter Parker is one of the best kids I've ever known."

Since Tony had told his daughter about who Peter was, the one thing she wanted to do was meet her brother. The four-year-old always asked why Petey wasn't there and she was met with a 'he's on a vacation right now' from her father. That, of course, resulted in morgan asking why they didn't go with him. She was young and clueless; especially too young for Tony to explain to his daughter that her big brother probably wouldn't come back from his vacation. The eldest Stark had held out hope that Pete would come back. That he would be sitting on the porch of the lakehouse and Peter would appear suddenly.

He did come back, but at a price. The price of Tony's life.

Morgan Stark had the same nightmare almost every night. She woke up in tears, screaming for Pepper, Tony, and Peter. The nightmare always started out as a good dream. The four of them were sitting near the lake having lunch. Morgan was sitting in Petey's lap while they ate sandwiches. It had been something that Morgan thought fondly about. After lunch, they would go on the canoe that Tony had bought before they had closed on the property. Of course, Morgan would have to put on a Stark Industries designed life vest. It had all gone south when Morgan could see the arc reactor light slowly start to go out from underneath her dad's shirt. She always woke up when Tony slouched over the side of the boat, not responding to any one of their cries to see if he was okay.

That nightmare had made its return once again. And, once again, Morgan had the same exact waking reaction. You would think that she would have been desensitized to that nightmare by now, but she wasn't. Morgan was almost six years old and yet she couldn't get over her repeating nightmare.

This time she couldn't calm down. Her crying wasn't stopping and Morgan didn't want to wake her mom up. The next best person came to mind almost immediately. The small girl crawled out of her bed and down the stairs so she could get the house phone. Morgan Stark pulled up a kitchen chair, climbing onto the counter and sitting there while she dialed the number that she knew by heart at this point. She clutched onto the phone that she was holding to her ear tightly as her body continued to shake.

"Come on, Petey. Please, please answer," she whisper-cried while closing her eyes. The six-year-old Stark was extremely vulnerable and needed her big brother at that moment. It was a weekday and that meant that Peter wasn't going to be at the lakehouse. He only stayed with them on the weekends when he didn't have school. "I need you Pe-" her voice had been cut off by the sound of a grumble before she listened.

"Hello?" Peter asked groggily into the phone. He had been staying over Ned's house that night since May was going to visit a friend in Florida for a few days. Pete hadn't had a moment to look and see who was calling before he answered the phone. 

"Petey? Are you there?" the young Stark girl hiccuped into the phone and the familiarity of the small, tender voice immediately woke Peter up completely. His eyes went wide and he left Ned's room so he could talk to Morgan privately.

"Mo Bear? Yeah, I'm here," he said before sitting down on the living room couch. The Parker boy tried to keep his voice down since the Leeds family was sleeping. He didn't want to be responsible for waking them up at this late of an hour. "Morgan why are you up?" Pete asked while running a hand over his face. The teen didn't want to be responsible for Morgan getting yelled at by Pepper for being up so late.

For a moment, all Peter could hear on the other end of the line was Morgan sniffling and trying to put herself together so she could speak. Just hearing her cry killed him. Though it hadn't been as bad as the time that the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch at the lakehouse and she woke up thrashing in his arms. That memory alone could make Pete cry just thinking about it.

"I-I..I-uh, I had another nightmare, Petey," she finally whispered out. The moment those words came out of her mouth, all Peter wanted to do was swing over to the lakehouse and help Mo fall back asleep. Morgan had nightmares all the time, everyone that loved the little girl knew that. What they didn't know was what the nightmare was about. She always refused to tell them.

For the first time in seven months, Morgan finally told someone. Peter and Morgan stayed on the phone for who knew how long. The little girl had gone back upstairs to her room at some point when she finally told Pete where she was. They had told each other crazy stories about their week, anything to get their minds off of their dad. Well, Morgan's dad. Peter always felt guilty when he referred to Tony as dad in front of Morgan. It felt like he was intruding on the relationship she had with her father. At some point in the night, both of them had fallen asleep on the call. 

Morgan had fallen asleep first. He could have hung up once he realized she was asleep, but he didn't. He stayed on the line with her just in case she woke up again. That morning, while both of them were both asleep, Pepper had gone in to check on Morgan. It was no later than five in the morning, but Pepper liked to work out while her daughter was asleep. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sleeping girl with the house phone in her hand on speakerphone. She could hear snores coming from the other end, only making the woman more curious as to who her daughter could have called. Pepper slowly walked over to the bed and crouched down to see who was on the line.

On the lit-up screen was the name Peter Parker; call time at five hours, twelve minutes, and forty-seven seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not lying when i tell you that i listened to how to save a life on repeat while writing this short. hence the chapter title.


	3. would you dare let it go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mysterio didn't die on that bridge in London and decided to go after the most important person in Peter's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: major character death
> 
> I recommend listening to Not About Angels by Birdy while reading this if you want to sob like I did

How could he have been so stupid? God, he was so utterly and completely stupid. Of course, Mysterio wasn't dead, why would he be? And now he had Morgan. Of all the people he could have gone after, he had to go for Morgan. 

Peter had been in class when he got the call from Pepper that Morgan had gone missing and they had caught her on CCTV with Mysterio. The feeling of dread that slapped him like a ton of bricks when he heard that was something new. He had practically collapsed to the floor but he knew that he needed to leave. He told Ned and MJ that he would explain everything later, but he needed to leave. 

There was a reason why Peter always had his suit on hand and it was for times like these. Morgan just so happened to be his entire world and to know that Beck had his hands on his little sister made him feel a rage that he's never felt before.

He wanted to kill Beck. Pete has never in his life wanted to kill anyone. That had been clear when he let Toomes live and even Mysterio on the bridge. Well, Peter had believed that Mysterio had died on that bridge in London. He happened to be very wrong about that. The moment he was changed into his suit, he took off. 

"EDITH, check CCTV for Morgan Stark," he ordered while swinging between buildings. Where the hell could Beck be taking his sister? While he waited for EDITH to give him the location, Peter could feel a panic attack ensuing. Not right now, he thought. He couldn't have a panic attack now. Morgan was his top priority and he needed to be on the top of his game. 

"Morgan Stark is located at Red Hook Grain Terminal in Brooklyn, sir," EDITH said through the comms. 

"Are you sure? That place has been abandoned for who knows how long and why would Beck bring her there? I-I just...EDITH give me the proper coordinates," He choked out, knowing the general direction to Brooklyn. The teen boy made his swings quicker, not taking his time getting to Morgan. He knew the type of psychopath that Mysterio was. The longer that he had time alone with Mo, the more he could do to hurt her.

It took almost thirty minutes by car, but Pete made it in half the time. That was his baby sister, he could only imagine how terrified she was. For all he knew, Mysterio could be sending Morgan in a loop of illusions. The man had no mercy and Peter knew that from experience. 

His spidey senses immediately went on hyperdrive when he landed on the roof of the terminal. He could tell that Beck had illusions going. Since Europe, Peter had finally learned to trust his sense instead of being afraid to use it. "EDITH, wherein the building is Morgan?" He yelled frantically, slowly climbing into a nearby window. The hairs on Pete's arm stood straight up when he heard a blood-curdling screech. 

All he could hear after that was the loud sobs and pleas coming from his baby sister. Peter wanted to call out to her. To tell her that he was here and he would protect her, but he couldn't. Alerting Mysterio that he was here would only put Morgs in more danger. He got their location in the building from EDITH and he slowly made his way over there in the rafters above them.

He could see Beck in his Mysterio cape, and Morgan tied to a chair with drones surrounding her. There weren't as many drones as there were in London. Peter had managed to get the EDITH glasses away from him during their last fight and that meant that Beck didn't have Tony's drones at his disposal. Pete didn't know what illusions Beck had playing to drive Morgan to tears, knowing the man, it was probably something regarding him, Tony and Pepper. Her family. The people she cared the most about.

Despite only being six-years-old, Morgan had a whole lot of love in her heart. Especially for her older brother. When the opportunity was right and Beck had seemed to be distracted by something else, Peter came down from the rafters and shot a web at his hand. That definitely grabbed Beck's attention. 

"Parker, Parker, Parker," The man tsked from a suddenly different location from where Peter had shot the web. An illusion. Damn it, Pete thought before he fell to his knees in pain. Somehow Beck managed to gain the upper hand even with Peter's spidey senses. One of the drones had shot electrodes at the back of the kid's legs. The voltage was high enough to keep Peter on the ground while Beck dropped the rest of the illusions.

The moment the illusions around Morgan dropped, her sobs turned into whimpers. She looked down and immediately spotted her big brother. "Petey! Stop this! Stop hurting my brother!" The little girl cried out and the cries made Peter try even harder to reach the electrodes attached to his legs. 

"Mo Bear, it's going to be okay," He managed to get out, only earning a laugh from Beck. What the man didn't know was that EDITH had alerted Pepper and Rhodey as to where Peter had found Morgan. They would be here soon and the two of them would be okay. At least, that was what Peter hoped. He had a hand on one of the electrodes while Beck walked closer to Morgan.

"Beck! Beck! Do not put a hand on her!" He shouted out of anger and pure agony. When Mysterio went against what Peter had said, the kid had screamed. Beck managed to untie Morgan quite easily, picking the girl up by the back of her shirt and walking over to the edge of the banister. 

That scream. That ungodly scream that was filled with pure fear and agony sent chills down Peter's spine. Beck was holding Morgan over the edge to what seemed to be a very, very long drop. He continued to struggle to get the last electrode out from his leg. He was so close to saving Morgan, he just needed to get that damn electrode unattached. Peter finally ripped it off and started to stand up when Beck chuckled at his attempt. "It's such a pity that you're putting your sister at risk, Parker."

With that, Mysterio shook his head and let go of Morgan's shirt. Peter immediately ran and jumped over the ledge after her. The panic attack he started to have on the way over only got worse, which made his reactions delayed. Normally, Pete would have shot a web immediately. The only reason he hesitated was that he was trying to make sure that this wasn't an illusion caused by Beck.

Once he came to his senses, Peter immediately shot a web towards Morgan's falling body. Her screams overwhelmed his heightened hearing and he tried his best to focus. He could see a ledge he could grab onto so he could pull Morgs up. What he didn't realize was that the moment he grabbed onto that ledge, he had sealed Morgan's fate.

The sudden stop in his falling compared to the speed Morgan was falling at caused her to slam against the concrete and the snap in the webbing yanked her back up as that happened. Pete tied the string to the ledge and dropped down so he could make sure that she was okay. He hadn't known that she had been gone the moment she collided with the ground. 

He started running over to where his baby sister's body hung thanks to the webbing. There were no more shouts or cries. It should have clicked with Peter the moment he noticed the lack of noise coming from Morgan. 

"Mo..Mor-Morguna," He whispered softly thinking that, if anything, she had passed out from the shock of falling. The last thing he planned on believing was that she could be dead. There was no way she was dead. Morgan was a fighter and Peter knew that.

"Come on, Morgs, breath." He pleaded, taking his mask off so she wouldn't be afraid when she woke up.

"Stay with me, Morgan. Just stay with me. All you need to do is breath, Mo Bear," Peter reminded her, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as reality started to set in.

"You're going to be okay, Morguna. I promise. Mommy and Uncle Rhodey are on their way."

Each second that went by without Morgan saying anything or moving, the more he just wanted to give up.

Morgan Stark had been his entire world since the Battle on Earth. If he lost her, there would be nothing left to fight more. Sure, he had Pepper and May and Happy and Rhodey. He had Ned and MJ. Harley and Cassie. He had all of them, but Morgan had changed his world since he came back from dusting. If he lost her, felt as if he was betraying Tony. He trusted Peter with his daughter. To protect her no matter what and he had failed.

All he could do was shriek. Scream out in pain.

Most people didn't think it was possible to actually hear someone's heartbreak. Well, they would have been correct about that until now. Peter's heartbreak was audible from his screams and cries. He had cut the webbing that Morgan's body was being suspended by. Pete wrapped his arms around his sister's lifeless body and backed up to the wall.

All he could do was rock back and forth with her in his arms. 

"I'm so sorry, Mo Bear. I'm so damn sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two to this short, which should either be up tomorrow or Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this as I go through my overwhelming feels from Iron Siblings


End file.
